<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intruder by CatMeisterCoal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341495">Intruder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMeisterCoal/pseuds/CatMeisterCoal'>CatMeisterCoal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMeisterCoal/pseuds/CatMeisterCoal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm and Soundwave have a history that comes back to haunt Brainstorm. Soundwave storms the Lost Light, determined to make Brainstorm his again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alarms are blaring overhead and comms are short-range only. Someone had breached the ship. Brainstorm had been working in his lab when the lights had shut down and the emergency lights along the walkway flickered on then the rhythmic blares of infiltration alarms started echoing through the halls. Brainstorm had started wandering the halls a while ago when the pressure of waiting alone in his lab had been too much but not without grabbing a gun, locking up the rest of his weapons, and securely locking the door behind him. The alarms fade to the background, echoing off in the distance as he steps slowly, cautiously down the hall looking for any friendly face. His steps fill the hallway, the sound hammering in his audials and ramping the whirring of his spark. Trying door after door, he finds them firmly locked, even to his emergency access codes that he tries over and over until he gives in to just wandering the halls. Then he notices that only some of the blast doors have been lowered and as he tracks his path and backtracks in his mind, he realizes that he’s being lead down a beeline path to a part of the residential block. This part had remained completely unoccupied, leaving it a complete ghost town.</p><p>	Without anywhere else to turn, Brainstorm walks forward along the path until he reaches a corridor that leads to a dead-end. The panels next to the doors along the path all glare red, mingling with the low-red emergency lights. At the very end of the hall, a solitary panel glows bright green, piercing through the haze of red. He can’t hear the alarms now, leaving the entire corridor silent so he can hear his inner mechanisms whir quickly with the panic rising in his spark. Brainstorm raises the gun with him up in a firmer grasp and looks behind him occasionally, trying to keep his optics everywhere at once. Then, he finally reaches the door and with a deep vent and his gun pointed in, he initiates the opening sequence and the door wooshes out of his way to reveal a dim, undecorated room. The room glows the same eerie red as the rest of the ship, casting long shadows against the walls, the light bouncing off the standard berth and console. Brainstorm steps in carefully and the door slides shut behind him. He moves in slowly, and his hands tighten on his gun, making it to the very center of the room.</p><p>	“Hello, Brainstorm,” a voice comes up from behind him, making Brainstorm whip around to face Soundwave leaning casually against the wall without his facemask.</p><p>	Brainstorm would hate to admit it to anyone but he freezes, the energon in his fuel lines turns to ice and his frame feels stiff. Soundwave pushes himself off the wall and walks right up to Brainstorm, standing point-blank in front of Brainstorm’s gun looking completely unconcerned.</p><p>	“It’s good to see you,” Soundwave tilts his head, appraising Brainstorm’s tense form and reaches a hand up, making Brainstorm flinch but all he does is remove his visor so Brainstorm has to gaze into those treacherous blue optics of his.</p><p>	“Why are you here?” Brainstorm hisses and takes half a step back.</p><p>	“Isn’t it obvious?” Soundwave smirks, his optics becoming lidded, “I came to see you.”</p><p>	Brainstorm shakes, with what, he doesn’t know, “But why all of this? Couldn’t you have just come on board? We’re at peace… You could have just talked to the captains. You could have just come on board. You didn’t need to do this. You could have-you could have…”</p><p>	Soundwave makes a face, his icy-blue optics going sharp and steps back up to Brainstorm, “I don’t currently have the spark to face Megatron again and Rodimus is tedious to speak to at best. I find him to be… far too loud a presence.”</p><p>	Brainstorm grits his denta, his hands are shaking too much as anger flares in his spark, “Why are you here? Really, why are you here?”</p><p>	Soundwave looks at him for a moment then sighs, “I heard you failed… Well, your time machine worked but you didn’t bring him back.”</p><p>	“What does that matter?” Brainstorm snaps and raises the gun ever so slightly.</p><p>	“I wanted to know why,” Soundwave’s voice turns almost desperate as he leans in, pressing his chest against the barrel of the gun, “What happened? Why did you fail?”</p><p>	“I should just shoot you now,” Brainstorm tries to sound intimidating but his words come out sounding more like a sob.</p><p>	Soundwave runs a hand up Brainstorm’s arm, stopping at his hands to grip them and turns the gun up to press against the underside of his chin then presses close to Brainstorm, their faces just inches apart. Brainstorm can feel Soundwave’s hot vents against his lips and his hands begin shaking again on the gun.</p><p>	“If you’re going to shoot me, then do so now,” Soundwave whispers, one hand coming up to remove Brainstorm’s facemask, leaving him completely exposed, “but I won’t leave without an answer. Why didn’t you save him?”</p><p>	Brainstorm gasps in a vent, his optics locked firmly on his gun, his voice coming out in a trembling confession, “I tried to end the war… I planned on killing Megatron and then the war wouldn’t happen. Quark would be safe, everyone would be safe and so much death wouldn’t happen… Instead of destroying Megatron… I made him.”</p><p>	“Then I’m glad you failed,” Soundwave’s voice wavers with an intensity Brainstorm’s never heard before, his hand resting against Brainstorm’s cheek with his thumb stroking the pliant plating tenderly.</p><p>	“Of course, you’d be happy,” Brainstorm growls it out, his voice pitched high with hurt.</p><p>	“Yes,” Soundwave doesn’t even hesitate to agree, “For I still believe the war to have been necessary, whatever scars we may bear. If it weren’t for the war… I would have never been able to hold you in my arms.”</p><p>	“How can you say that,” Brainstorm doesn’t hold back the sobs in his intake now, “He died because of me, they all did. I failed… It’s my fault he’s dead…”</p><p>	Soundwave’s optics grow bright with rage, “Quark was never worthy of you.”</p><p>	“And you are?” Brainstorm accuses, flexing his hands on the gun.</p><p>	Soundwave presses in close, touching his forehelm to Brainstorms and whispers, “I try to be. Quark never saw you as anything more than a construct. You were just an assistant, a ward and yet you almost gave up your entire existence for him. You needn’t go to such lengths for a mech that would never see you that way.”</p><p>	“Shut up!” Brainstorm shuts his optics tight, the words ringing in his audials.</p><p>	“Brainstorm,” Soundwave whispers softly and Brainstorm looks back on him, “All you ever have to do is ask and I’m yours.”</p><p>	Brainstorm’s hands flex on the gun awkwardly, his confidence ebbing rapidly. Seeing this, Soundwave rests his hand on the gun and tugs it gently from Brainstorm’s grasp and it goes easily. Soundwave takes one of Brainstorm’s hands and brings it to his lips to kiss the back of it, closing his optics as he does so then simply holds it against his face. His optics open to land on Brainstorm once more, lidded heavily and so full of emotions Brainstorm’s not sure he wants to be there.</p><p>	Brainstorm tries to say something, half-words forming on his glossa but nothing coherent comes out. It doesn’t help when Soundwave starts moving his face even closer until his lips just brush Brainstorm’s, making his processor go blank. Soundwave deepens the kiss ever so slightly, warm lips pressing against Brainstorm’s own, locking perfectly with practiced ease after so many trysts that have long since passed but he remembers. Flashes of memory course through Brainstorm’s mind of dark corridors and officer’s quarters where Soundwave would lay into him and render him a thoughtless mess. Soundwave mouths softly at his lips, pressing no further, patient as he has always been, the heat of it sending Brainstorm reeling. A moan escapes Brainstorm’s intake, guilt clouding his spark.</p><p>	Brainstorm wrap his arms around Soundwave to hold the back of his helm, pulling him in closer so he can deepen the kiss. Shame and guilt all but forgot, he runs his glossa over Soundwave’s lips before pushing further as Soundwave gasps, locking his lips fully with his. He tastes the familiar zinc and copper on top of the taste of Soundwave’s glossa, the savory sensation lingers on Brainstorm’s own glossa while feeling Soundwave’s soft vents in his mouth, warming him to his core. Without thinking, he finds himself falling into the motions. Pressing himself fully against Soundwave, he feels the familiar thrum of Soundwave’s motors against him, their quiet hum so much weaker than the average engine but all the more soothing because of it. Soundwave pulls away and Brainstorm can’t help chasing after him, longing for the feeling of Soundwave’s lips against his now.</p><p>	“I love you,” Soundwave confesses, holding Brainstorm close as his optics flicker with obvious emotion, a vulnerability Brainstorm had never seen before crossing his features, “Whatever happens, whatever you say, whatever you feel, I need you to know I love you. I love you so much.”</p><p>	Sounwave pulls Brainstorm close, holding his helm tightly against his own, surrounding Brainstorm in warmth. Brainstorm gives in to the ache in his spark and tucks himself tightly against Soundwave, pushing his face into Soundwave’s neck. Sobs threaten to break from his intake again but he manages to swallow them down, venting shakily against Soundwave’s neck cables. Soundwave shudders beneath him, visibly affected by Brainstorm’s presence.</p><p>	“Make me forget him,” Brainstorm practically begs and Soundwave freezes before moving quickly to kiss him again.</p><p>	Soundwave lifts him up with that hidden strength of his and Brainstorm wraps his legs around Soundwave’s hips as he’s carried to the berth and laid down gently onto it. Brainstorm gazes up at Soundwave looming over him, the dim, red light warping the color and shape of his frame into something darker, something far more sinister and a little voice in the back of Brainstorm’s mind tells him he really, really wants this. As Soundwave kisses him again, excitement trails over Brainstorm’s frame like an electric shock right to his array. His digits dig shallow gouges over the plates on Soundwave’s back making him shiver and moan right into Brainstorm’s mouth and he begins grinding against Brainstorm’s panel. Impatient with the want to feel everything, Brainstorm transforms his panels away so he can feel Soundwave grinding right up against him, his spike cover rubbing roughly over his node. Soundwave groans and tucks his head in to bite at Brainstorm’s neck cables as Brainstorm’s warm lubricant spreads over his spike cover. Brainstorm finds himself smiling wide with the mix of pain and pleasure lighting up his sensornet and bows his back up into Soundwave, craving more.</p><p>	Soundwave pressurizes his spike and rubs it through Brainstorm’s wet valve lips and over his node making him gasp. He grips Brainstorm’s hips tightly, digging the tips of his digits into seams sending sharp pricks of sensation through Brainstorm that makes his legs spasm in and makes him moan low in his chest. Soundwave tilts his hips up so he can press the tip of his spike to Brainstorm’s entrance and thrusts shallowly, giving Brainstorm time to adjust. Brainstorm tries to push himself on further but is prevented by Soundwave’s strong grip that digs in further, sending Brainstorm onto his back with a gasp as stars appear behind his optics. Slowly, Soundwave presses in further, bit by bit while all Brainstorm can do is writhe and moan. Soundwave soothes the tense and abused plating with his fingertips as he continues to thrust slow and shallow, working the nodes just at Brainstorm’s entrance. When Soundwave finally slams his hips home, hilting himself fully into Brainstorm, Brainstorm sits up fully to grasp at Soundwave’s shoulders as cascades of charge lick up through all the way to his spark. Soundwave kisses him and runs his hands up Brainstorm’s sides then grips his wings, squeezing tightly as he pushes Brainstorm roughly back onto his back. Brainstorm actually laughs, a strange kind of relief and joy flooding his spark and Soundwave smiles down at him.</p><p>	Soundwave rests his forehelm against Brainstorm’s and begins to thrust into him and sighs, “I love you.”<br/>
Brainstorm gasps at the feeling of Soundwave’s spike pushing deep into him and holds on tightly to Soundwave’s shoulders as he rides out wave after wave of pleasure sparked from every cluster of nodes Soundwave’s spike so much as brushes against. His words echo through Brainstorm’s processor as he kisses Soundwave again and feels his chestplates ping him to open but he clamps down the feeling. The kiss breaks and Soundwave is looking down at him with those startling blue optics of his so sweetly as that spike of his continues to stretch Brainstorm in the best way. Brainstorm’s world turns blue as overload sneaks up on him, rocking him to his core as light and sound distort and he’s sure his optics are sparking. He feels something hot fill him through the overwhelming sensations that send his hips into spasms and as he calms down and Soundwave’s spike depressurizes out of him, he registers it as Soundwave’s transfluid as it spills out of him. Soundwave kisses him quickly and lifts him up so Brainstorm is sitting in his lap, uncaring of the mess between them. Brainstorm’s face grows hot as Soundwave presses his face into Brainstorm’s chest, venting in deeply with a soft smile on his face. Feeling warm and content, Brainstorm gives in to the treatment, cuddling in close to Soundwave. Some time passes as they just sit and rest there then Brainstorm pulls away just enough to cup Soundwave’s face in his hands and Soundwave blinks slowly at him, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>	A hot jolt courses through Brainstorm’s spark and words come tumbling out of his intake, “I love you too. At-at least I think I do. I want to try though. That’s the important thing.”</p><p>	Soundwave just tugs him down and kisses him in answers, hiss glossa running over every part of Brainstorm’s mouth he can reach. Brainstorm sighs into the kiss and lets himself get carried away by Soundwave’s affections, practically sinking into the other mech. At some point, Soundwave winds up on his back and Brainstorm flutters his wings languidly as Soundwave’s hands run lightly over his body, claiming every part of him as his.</p><p>	“Brainstorm! Are you o-oh, okay,” Rodimus cries out startling Brainstorm out of the kiss and up enough to face his captain.</p><p>	Rodimus and Brainstorm stare at each other, each pair of optics blown wide in shock. Brainstorm opens his mouth to explain but the words stick in his intake. Rodimus’s optics flicker down briefly at Soundwave before returning to Brainstorm. Then, he turns and leaves.</p><p>	“Okay,” Rodimus says flatly as he walks away.</p><p>	Then to Brainstorm’s horror, a confused looking Megatron comes to the door next only to stop there, his face unreadable as he looks at his former third-in-command currently pinned beneath Brainstorm.</p><p>	“Ah, hello, Megatron,” Soundwave says, calm as can be like he wasn’t just caught fragging one of the ship’s scientists, “I’m glad to have run into you. I was hoping to request to join your crew.”</p><p>	Megatron pinches his nasal ridge and closes his optics as he takes a deep vent and pushes it out.</p><p>	“Welcome aboard, Soundwave,” Megatron says, surprisingly calm, “I’m sure you won’t need help finding quarters as Brainstorm can easily aid you with that.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Soundwave responds and Megatron lets the door fall shut without another word.</p><p>	Brainstorm gapes down at Soundwave who pulls him down for another kiss but Brainstorm stops him.</p><p>	“What the hell?” Brainstorm whispers.</p><p>	Soundwave shrugs, “I’m not fond of long-distance relationships.”</p><p>	“You say that like it explains everything,” Brainstorm scowls down at Soundwave who smirks back up at him.</p><p>	“Well,” Soundwave pulls Brainstorm fully to him, “I have all the time I need to explain everything now then, don’t I?”</p><p>	Brainstorm sighs and curls into Soundwave, too tired to argue and certainly not ready to walk out and face the questions his crew undoubtedly had for him.</p><p>	“You’re lucky I love you,” Brainstorm murmurs.</p><p>	“I am,” Soundwave says a little too sincerely for it to be a joke, “I am very lucky.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>